


Oops

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Natasha wonders how she puts up with Clint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

“I dibs out on telling him” Natasha narrowed her eyes at Clint and watched as he put his hands up in a surrendering motion “I am not dealing with Furious Fury”

“You’ve been waiting to use that line” She accused

“So what if I have?”

There was a deathly silence in the air as Natasha sat there in front of him.

“Oh come on Tasha.” He whined after only a few minutes.

“How do you keep all of SHIELD’S secrets when you’re so easy to break?”

“Because none of the people who have tortured me are half as scary as the people I work with” She smirked. She was going to have to give Fury, Coulson and May cookies for rivaling her in intimidation. “Please Tasha, don’t make me do this”

“I guess I could tell him” She saw a hint of hope in Clint’s eyes “But…”

“Anything Tasha. I will do anything” It only took him a second to realize his mistake with a groan. She really had to teach him to know better by now.

“Alright” She smirked “I’ll tell Fury” With a simple grace she pushed herself to her feet while Clint watched carefully.

“What do I owe you?”

“Oh, you’ll know” She smirked, turning on her heel and heading for the door “and Clint…”

“Yes dear?”

“Don’t call me dear or you’re sleeping on the couch” She frowned “Till then, Call Coulson and tell him you broke the one of a kind Captain America Lamp on his desk that his boughtfriend bought him" The door clicked shut behind her just a second before Clint lket out a scream of frustration and fell to the floor with a thud.


End file.
